


Ichthyophobia

by yuu_liarrs



Series: Kaishin oneshots [1]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: AND KAITO HAS IT, Angst, Asexual Character, Fluff, I recently learned a cool thing in French class hehe, M/M, OOC characters, Oops, Poor Kaito, akA THE FEAR OF FISH, he tries not to show it with his.... p-p-p-p-ppoker face, ichthyophoba, im not good at being in character oops, im sorry, just for a bit, poker face by lady gaga is his favorite, this is 14 days late, this is 14 days late oops, who knows - Freeform, why am i so mean to my favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 17:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuu_liarrs/pseuds/yuu_liarrs
Summary: Kaito and Shinichi are in Paris for vacation and it's April first.... how unfortunate for Kaito





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so in France, on April fools people but paper fish on people's back as a prank. 
> 
> Kaito being Asexual kinda makes sense to me. He always peeks into the girl's' locker room or flips Aoko's skirt because "that's what boys are supposed to do, right?" He flirts with people as Kaitou KID because " that's what you're supposed to do, rIGHT?" He's just really confused. He never felt that kind of attraction to Aoko. Yes, he thought she was beautiful and cute and he thought he had a crush on her, but when she and Hakuba got together he realized that that wasn't it. He just thinks of her as an older sibling.  
> When Kaito met Shinichi as Conan, he really liked the small detective as a rival -because he was a child that's bad. But when Shinichi appeared in his life and he was the same as Conan, Kaito was so glad. He didn't have that kind of attraction that other couples seemed to have(they weren't together then, if my wording is confusing) and Kaito got sad and so confused. He knew he REALLY liked the detective and wanting to be in his presence and hug him and kiss him and-  
> The brunette finally talked to Shinichi about it and he helped Kaito understand. To now, he still doesn't feel sexual attraction to Shinichi, but that romantic attraction is there, and that's all that matters to both of them.
> 
> That was a long explanation. oops. Did anyone even read that ??? nope.

Kaito and Shinichi walked hand-in-hand, the former humming happily. They looked like a happy couple, and indeed they were. Kaitou loved Shinichi, he loved his snarky and sarcastic attitude. Kaito loved his genius brain; his wit. He loved Shinichi's smirk when he knew who the culprit was, his rare smiles. Hell, Kaito even loved his love for coffee (Even though he drank it black. Ew). Kuroba loved how Shinichi was careful and gentle with everything he did; even if no one else saw that. The taller brunette loved how much effort the shorter brunette put into everything (even if he got really exhausted, Kaito still loved that about him), cases, schoolwork or anything else really. Kaito loved how little strands of hair stood up on the back of his head, no matter what he did. He loved Shinichi's bright sapphire eyes, and how they shone with excitement whenever he was on a case or when he was working on a great puzzle. Kaito loved all his little mannerisms that made Shinichi, well, Shinichi. Kuroba loved everything about Shinichi, everything. Even when Shinichi overworked himself with cases and school, Kaito loved that hard working side of him (and the chance to baby him).

 Shinichi loved Kaito too. His love for Ran had turned into a sibling love after being Conan for several years. She understood. Shinichi loved Kaito's playful, flirty attitude. Sometimes.  Shinichi loved how, even with Kaito's asexuality, he still showed that he loved him.  Shinichi loved that Kuroba but care and hard work into every show and every trick. Shinichi sometimes caught him babying his doves like children; Shinichi loved that ( he also thought that maybe, someday Kaito would make a GREAT father).  Kudou loved his devotion to his magic, how he put everything into it. He loved the care Kaito put into everything. The detective loved Kaito’s love for every sweet in existence. Kaito was addicted to everything sugar. (Shinichi was addicted to coffee so he guessed they’re equal).  His smile -oh god, his smile-  Shinichi loved it. Sure, Kaito smiled all the time, but there was a smile Kaitou had for just him. Kudou knew all his different smiles - the one for him, his happy smile, his ‘normal’ smile, his really excited one, his mischievous one, and the one that meant RUN. Shinichi loved all of them. Shin would never admit but, he loved how Kaito would mother him and fuss over him. It made him feel needed. It seemed weird to other people, but the detective loved how much the magician needed attention. He was like a baby, and Shinichi loved that. Shinichi loved his messy hair that stood up everywhere, it looked really good on Kuroba. One thing he really liked was his eyes, his beautiful indigo pools of excitement. It seemed that, no matter what he did, Kaito’s eyes were always shimmering. He was always smiling. Shinichi loved that. Everything that Kaito did was somehow amazing to Shin. He loved it, he loved the feeling he got with the teen. Just everything. Shinichi loved everything about Kaitou, even if he wouldn’t say it aloud.

 (The last two paragraphs can be summarized by one sentence: Shinichi and Kaito were very gay, in two ways: happy and romantically.)

 ANYWAYS, Kaito and Shinichi were walking in Paris hand-in-hand. (AN: I’ve read that Paris is fine with the LGBT+ community but please correct me if I'm wrong!) Chikage had made them go on the vacation, and the two didn’t mind. They were missing school, yes, but they could spend every waking moment with the person they loved. It was great so far. But, one thing they didn’t know was that it was April 1st, and on April Fools Day, people put paper fish on people’s back as a joke.

 “I cannot BELIEVE you drank SIX cups of coffee, Shin-Chan. S I X. HOW? I know about your caffeine addiction, but DAMN. I need to stop you,” Kaito said loudly, throwing his free hand in the air for exaggeration. He seriously didn’t understand Kudou’s constant need for coffee. He shook his head and glanced around to see some people not caring about them and some glaring. Ew. He was yelling in Japanese and not French, so no one would know what he said, but that didn’t matter. Shinichi looked at Kaito.

 “Well _sorry,_ ” He said, a ghost of a smile on his face, “That I need six cups of coffee to deal with you.” Shinichi joked, shrugging. The taller teen looked actually hurt, it kind of made Kudou want to laugh, how Kaito was so expressive. It was cute, actually. Shin did laugh at that thought. “You’re just too energetic for me, Kaito.”

 “But-but-but you….you _love_ me,” Kaito said back, trying to keep the grin off his face. At this point, he was joking too. They both starting laughing after that, smiling at each other. Shinichi leaned over and pecked his cheek, to which Kaito blushed and kissed his nose. One person there scoffed. No one paid that person any attention. Some thought it was cute, but they had no idea what they were saying. Someone in the crowd walked toward the couple and tapped Kaito on the shoulder. He turned around to face the grinning Frenchwoman. “ **Yes**?” He said in French to the girl. She just laughed and slapped his back before running away.  He didn’t know what that was for, and he just looked at Shinichi like ‘what just happened’. The two continued on their walk, until Shinichi looked at his back and saw a fish(demon from hell, Kaitou would like to say) taped to his back. Kuroba followed his gaze and did a weird thing to see the fish.

 He froze, eyes widening. It wasn’t a real fish, Kaito knew, but it made him want to throw up. He looked at Shinichi slowly, eyes widened and irises small. It became hard to breathe. ‘ _There’s a fi- thing on me. There’s a thing on me. It’s on me. It’s on me._ ’ Kuroba thought, hyperventilating. The detective quickly took the fish off his back, worry settling in as Kaito didn’t stop. He stuck it to someone else and pulled the magician to the side, onlookers scared and worried about what just happened.

 “Kaito, breathe with me, okay? Ready? In, one…. two…. Three,” Shinichi said, looking Kaito in the eyes. In the background the woman who put the fish on him and her friends watched worriedly, the woman horrified; she never meant to hurt him, it was a joke! Kuroba followed Shinichi, listening to him as best he could. “Out, four…. five…. six…. seven,” Shinichi said, hands tightly holding the other males. After a few minutes of calming him down, Kaito was okay. They hugged, Shinichi petting his hair quietly. He knew that Kaito never talked about his fish phobia, he thought people would laugh at him. It was weird, being scared of something like fish. Kaito was scared that people would think less of him for that.  

 The woman ran over to the two after they parted.” **Oh my gosh, I am so, so sorry! It’s a yearly tradition here that we do that! I didn’t mean to cause you any harm! I’m really, really sorry! Please forgive me!** ” She spoke in hurried French, it obvious she never wanted to hurt Kaito. There were tears in her eyes and she never mentioned the word fish. Kaito just smiled, patting her head, he was grinning now.

 “ **Don’t worry about it, I can see you meant no harm** ,” He said to her, and she stared at him with shock. How could someone go from having a panic attack to smiling? “ **It’s fine** ,” He said and with the flick of his wrist, he offered her a blue rose. “ **Bye-Bye for now** ,” He told her then walked away with Shinichi, them hurrying back to the place they were staying; the Kuroba Paris vacation home.

  As soon as they made it back, Kaito ran to the nearest bathroom and threw up everything he ate that morning to the bowl, Shinichi quickly behind him. The shorter of them quietly held the little hair he had back, petting his back.  Shinichi knew that fish utterly destroyed him, to the point of panic attacks and throwing up. Whenever Aoko or anyone else brought out a fish, he tried his damn best(which is really good, if you think about it) to not throw up or go into a panic attack. It was hard, really. Aoko thought that she could tease him with it, but it truly hurt him.

 After Shinichi made Kaito wash up, the two were cuddling on the couch, Kaito cuddled into his chest. The sapphire-eyed teen quietly pet his hair, knowing that the magician needed more time to completely calm down, and he would respect that. Kaito would talk when he was ready, but for now, this was what he wanted. Kuroba was really happy that Shinichi understood his fear, and didn’t put him down for it. It made him feel safe that there was someone that would be there for him, no matter what. He didn’t know why fish was something that he was so afraid of, but it was. Kaito didn’t know how to get over it. Exposure? Yeah, no. That made it worse. He didn’t know what to do, really. Thinking about it made it worse. He sighed into Shinichi’s chest. At least Shin was there, that made it better. Shinichi cared about him, and made sure he was okay. The other brunette understood. Kaito loved him for that too.

 Sometime later, Kaito woke up, still on the couch and in Shinichi’s arms. They were laying down now though. He looked up to find Shin asleep, and he smiled fondly. The detective looked to peaceful in his sleep, not like someone who found a dead body every day. Kaito snuggled into his chest again. It was the afternoon, but whatever, they could nap. Besides, Kaitou always wanted to cuddle with Shinichi.

 Kaito looked at Shin, stared at him pretty much. The magician had always found him beautiful, not because they looked alike, but because he spotted the things that were different. A smile was on Kaito’s lips. He felt better, the thing with the fish finally left his mind, and the only thing there was Shinichi. The way his hair framed his face, the way he looked so calm, the way he didn’t look stressed like normal. It made Kaito happy. He hated that Kaitou was always swamped with work and dead bodies. They hadn’t gotten involved with a case since coming to France two weeks ago. The brunette yawned again and kissed Shinichi’s cheek before cuddling into his chest and falling back to sleep. They were happy like that, like they should be. No more evil fishys here. Happy April Fools day everyone! Yeah, I’m 14 days late shut up.


End file.
